


Of pretty girls and bad decisions

by Helpneedmorefanfics



Series: Secretary au [1]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Fake Marriage, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Guess the names and u get a sketch, Its not too slow a burn but it still takes these idiots a while, Porn With Plot, Secretary au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:53:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25882387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helpneedmorefanfics/pseuds/Helpneedmorefanfics
Summary: The first time she'd met Megatronus, Orion had to go to Rajni's clinic with her, because she'd tripped over her own feet and broken her wrist, too busy staring at the gladiator throwing her head back to laugh. As Rajni had fixed her up, she'd grumbled out, "Your processor doesn't work very well around her, does it? "Five hundred years later and Ophelia could confidently say that the answer to that was no.
Relationships: Megatron & Starscream (Transformers), Megatron/Optimus Prime
Series: Secretary au [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1961092
Comments: 33
Kudos: 25





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Anyway, LESBIAN AU BITCHES HELL YEAH.

Orion splashed water on her face, breathing heavily. She gripped the sides of the pristine marble sink, trying her absolute best not to cry. 

She had _no idea_ what she was doing. All those fancy elites and religious heads were looking to her for leadership- badgering her about important laws and decisions that she and her friends had been fighting to get passed for years now. She'd been shown documents Sonora would have killed to get her servoes on, been shown weapons of mass destruction that could have powered Kaon's streets ten times over and been handed so much energon that she didn't know what to do with it. And for every law she passed, every hit on a resistance member she discarded, Orion was absolutely certain she was doing the wrong thing. 

(And wasn't that last thing a fright, looking down at a long list of her friends- Megatronus, Striina, Rajni, Dai, Jacqueline, Sinagtala, Ariel, Dion, Sonora and her kids, _Honey- how did they find out about Honey?_ \- with the words 'THREAT- MUST ELIMINATE' written in bold red letters next to each one. She had wanted to purge so badly, but everyone was looking at her, so she faked a laugh and casually said, " Oh, it'll all die out in a bit, nothing to worry about." The tension seeped out from all the monsters in the room and they started a conversation about the latest alt mode designs, not seeing Orion's fists trembling under the table.) 

And even when she passed more and more progressive laws, the mechs around her laughed condescendingly, telling her how great a leader she was and how much they liked Ori-

Ophelia, she remembered, looking up at the mirror. It was Ophelia Prime now. The matrix had changed her name when it had chosen her. 

A crack sounded through the room and Ophelia jerked and looked down. She'd broken the sink with how tightly she'd been gripping it. 

That was another thing- when the matrix had burst out of its glass box and wrapped itself around her chest when she was walking past it, it had decided that her old body wasn't enough. Five feet became six, her hair went from middle length manageable straight hair to curls that reached her ankles, she could now summon a sleek blaster gun instead of her usual datapad, and she had so much raw power now that she could _crack sinks_.

Actually, the last one was pretty cool. And so was the deeper voice, even if the people around her continued misgendering her no matter how many times she told them she was genderfluid. 

Wasn't feeling very cool now though, she thought miserably as she stared at the mess she had made of the sink. Ophelia considered calling someone for help, but was currently in no state to talk to anybody. She'd been on edge for an entire week, with no one to talk to about what had happened, and all she wanted to do was go home. 

She grabbed her bag and ran out of the bathroom the best she could in the stilettos she was wearing (how the fuck did Sinagtala do this everyday?) And made her way down the hallway. 

She just wasn't cut out for this. If it was anyone else, any of the other resistance members, they would have capitalized on this immediately, but Ophelia didn't even have the backbone to find a way to get in touch with her friends, too busy panicking over her new status or being threatened by the other senators every time she tried. 

_Don't show them weakness_ , she reminded herself, fighting back the tears again, clutching at the strap of her old dockworker handbag for comfort, the only thing that hadn't been warped by the matrix. _The second you show them weakness, it's all over for you._

She felt bad, but she missed Megatronus more than her other friends. Sure, she loved Ariel and Dion, they were her ex-fiances, after all, and she'd die happily for Jacqueline and Rajni if it was ever needed, but Megatronus just had that spark to her. Orion was never happier than she was with the gladiator. She'd never been prouder than the day they'd formed the revolution together. Megatronus was so passionate, and proud and eloquent and strong and-

And standing outside one of the restricted rooms at the end of the hallway, shouting at the guards. 

Ophelia stood there for a moment, stunned, unable to believe that Megatronus was actually here, in Iacon. Within that one moment, a guard had pulled Meg by her dreads and she had punched him. All guns went up. 

Ophelia was torn out of her shock. "STOP! Unhand her _at once_." She yelled as loudly as she could, glad for the voice change. Everyone froze and to her relief, the guards lowered their guns. She stalked over, anger overcoming her anxiety about being in charge. She glared at each guard one by one, "What is the meaning of this?"

One of the mechs scowled at Meg, the head of security, Ophelia realised, with disgust, and spat out, " We were just telling this Tarnian trash to clear out from here, my Prime."

Megatronus snarled but luckily didn't go for anyone's throat again, "I'm from Kaon, imbecile."

"Enough!" Ophelia barked. She scanned the area, optics landing on one the guards still at her post on the far side of the hallway. "You, come here."

The mech approached, cautious. "Why didn't you come to help the rest of your colleagues?" Ophelia demanded from her. The mech shrugged, "She has ID and wasn't breaking any rules. I would have tased her if she'd pulled anything, obviously, but until then, I wasn't gonna unnecessarily fight her. Not that I'd win." She muttered out the last part. 

Not completely what she was looking for, but for now it'd have to do. Ophelia glanced at her nameplate, "Priscilla. I, Ophelia Prime, appoint you as head of security. The rest of you, you're fired."

Voices broke out in indignation, clamouring and creating an echoing din in the large hallway. Megatronus was gawking at her, and so was Priscilla. Ophelia had just sucked in a breath to drown their voices out in a shout, when the door to the lobby banged open. 

"What is happening in here?" A familiar voice drawled out and Ophelia stifled a groan. One of the wives of the senators walked in, Raylee, easily the person in this building she despised the most. She was vain, and shallow and had killed off a rare collection of crystal flowers to build a shopping mall once. Cliffe had cried for days. 

The security head turned to Raylee, inclining their head respectfully and saying in a simpering tone, "Madame, I was simply escorting this lady away from the restricted rooms and the Prime is trying to fire us all for it. Please, help her see reason, so we can keep our jobs."

"Oh? Why so, Ophelia?" Raylee turned to her, doe eyes innocently twinkling. She'd have fallen for the trap if she hadn't overheard this same woman venomously tell her friends that she'd get Orion out of the Primacy one way or another. 

Ophelia smiled back and reeled in Megatronus from where she was standing by a hand around her waist. She chanted internally, _please don't slag me, please don't slag me, for Primus' sake please play along_ and said, "Because dear, this _lady_ here is my _conjunx_."

Everyone jerked in surprise, except Megatronus, who was holding herself very still. Ophelia couldn't bring herself to find out what the look on her face was. 

"You see, my wife- Megatronus of Kaon, have you heard of her? She's very famous. My conjunx travelled all the way here to Iacon for me and _I_ had requested her to retrieve a document from the archives for me, only for her to be harassed in such a manner. Is that any way to treat the wife of a Prime?"

"N-no," Raylee stuttered out, cowed. She turned to the quailing guards, " She- she's right. You can hand in your resignations by the end of the week."

"You can hand your resignations _now_ ," Ophelia said sharply, unwilling to let Raylee take command. She looked at the head, glad she hadn't bothered to learn their name, " And you, teach Priscilla all there is to know, before you leave. You can all apply for any of the jobs we've listed out for the general public, but I don't want to see any of you in enforcer positions again. Understood?"

Nods from everyone. Raylee stood up straighter, recovering slightly, " W-well. Good day, my Prime. Prime's wife."

She hurried away down the hallway, already muttering into her commlink. 

Ophelia breathed in, but she wasn't done just yet. "Come on, dear, let's go to my office," She murmured in the best loving tone she could manage to the woman next to her. Megatronus was still tense and unmoving, face devoid of any emotion, red eyes calculating. Ophelia squeezed her waist once, then grabbed her by the hand and pulled her along to her office on the top floor. 

The ride on the elevator was silent. Ophelia was bursting with things she wanted to say, but she knew the lift was bugged with mics. Megatronus was still not moving and not looking at her. She wished desperately she still had the others radio frequency on her comms, but it had been erased along with everyone else's. 

Finally, the lift reached her floor and she entered the code to open the doors to her penthouse. She breathed a sigh of relief and watched as Meg silently walked out behind her. 

And then she was pinned to the wall, a knife to her throat. "What are you playing at?" 

Ophelia sputtered out, probably less scared than she should be, just confused, "What?"

Megatronus only got angrier, scowl deepening, "Why did you save me? Don't expect anything in return. If you touch me, I'll make you regret it."

"What," Ophelia said dumbly, "Megatronus, it's me, its-" It was at that moment she remembered that oh, right, she didn't look like she used to, " Mega, it's Orion. I'm Orion."

The other woman made a choked noise, sounding vaguely like a sob, before the knife pressed in harder. "Don't lie to me," She snarled, furious, "Orion is dead. Now tell me what you want."

"I-what?" Ophelia said helplessly, "Mega, _come on_. It's _me_." She was flat out begging now, tears in her optics. She didn't know what she would do if her friends didn't believe her. If Megatronus didn't believe her. 

Megatronus seemed to be hesitating, hope glimmering in her optics, but still wary. "What," she began, "was the last thing you said to me before you left?"

Ophelia frowned, " What kind of question is that? If I really _was_ killed by the Senate, then they would have tapped my comms before that and an impersonator could easily give you that answer-!"

Megatronus dropped the knife and crashed into Ophelia, arms tight around her. "Oh Primus, it really is you," she breathed out. Orion's lip trembled and she hugged her back just as tightly, sinking into an embrace she'd needed for a week now. 

A good five minutes passed like that, holding each other, before they broke apart. 

"Why didn't you contact us?" Megatronus demanded, her walls back up, "Everyone thought you were dead when we couldn't get in touch with you. And- Are you the fucking _Prime_?"

Ophelia nodded, missing the warmth of the embrace already, "I was walking by the Matrix with Alpha Trion and it just burst out and latched onto me. Look!" She unbuttoned her shirt and showed the other the metal relic that had been stuck to her since that day. Megatronus went red, which is when she realised she had _unbuttoned her shirt_. 

Blushing she did it back up, before continuing, "And it turned me into this, and told me my name was Ophelia Prime now, and Optimus on days when I'm not a woman, which is nice, and then it went dark but everyone has been looking to me for everything, and asking me about stuff and I don't know and-"

"Orion!" Megatronus shouted, grabbing her wrists, " Breathe. You're panicking."

Ophelia shuddered, leaning on the other's frame, cooling her down before she overheated. After a few moments she continued, " And it wiped out all my old comm frequencies. Which is why I couldn't get in touch with anyone. And I couldn't risk these people knowing I was in league with the rebellion either."

Megatronus clicked her tongue, hooking her chin over Ophelia's shoulder, "Should have thought of that. We assumed you would have answered to Sonora's check-ins no matter what. Forgot it might not have been possible. Although, we never considered you had been transformed into the new Prime."

Ophelia snorted, " Yeah, me neither. Did- did you really not recognize me, though?"

Megatronus opened her mouth, then looked away, embarrassed. " I thought you had the same eyes," She muttered, "I hated the Prime for it."

Ophelia laughed inelegantly, " Aww, that's so sweet. Who knew the feared Megatronus of Kaon had such a soft spark?"

Megatronus looked even more embarrassed, " Actually… it's Megatron now. I shortened it when, you know," She shrugged, as if she wasn't clearly affected by it, "when we were forced to think of you as dead."

"Oh," Ophelia said, surprised. She was glad that the matrix had bumped up her height, if only because she could hug Megatronu- Megatron better now, "I'm. I'm not going to leave you that easily."

"You could choose to."

"No," Ophelia said thoughtfully, " I don't think I can. I don't think I can ever leave you."

Megatron cleared her throat after a few seconds of silence following this declaration while Ophelia's processor finally caught up with her mouth. 

She let go and they moved away from each other, sudden embarrassment making the atmosphere awkward. Ophelia shuffled in place, staring at the floor, wishing the ground would open up under her and mercifully get her out of this situation. 

"Wait," Megatron spoke suddenly and Ophelia looked up, " Wait a minute. Orion. Orion, you told them I was your _wife_."

________________________________


	2. Chapter 2

"WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?" Megatron yelled at her for the third time now, previous joy at seeing her alive all seemingly gone.

Ophelia sat down in her plush new armchair and buried her face in her hands, "That I didn't want anything to happen to you? That you'd get free reign in the building because of it?"

She'd become a master of bullshitting her way through things in the past few days, and she was both annoyed and relieved that Megatron saw through it immediately, raising an eyebrow skeptically at her and asking her flatly,

"Want to try that again?"

"Alright, fine, I panicked. I couldn't think of anything else, okay? I'm sorry, it was a mistake."

Meg huffed out, "Yeah, you can say that again."

Ophelia got up and made her way around the desk, leaning on it next to Meg. "Look on the bright side, at least now you have access to the building."

Megatron groaned, dragging a hand down her face, "But your  _ wife _ ? Couldn't you have said something about me being your new, I don't know, secretary?"

Ophelia looked at her, offended. "What exactly is  _ so bad _ about being my wife that you'd prefer being a secretary instead?"

Megatron winced and looked away out the window, crossing her arms, "It has nothing to do with you. It's simply a matter of convenience- your  _ wife _ cannot run errands for you forever."

Ophelia knew she was lying. Megatron was never able to look people in the optic when she wasn't telling the truth. After a few seconds of contemplation on whether she should or shouldn't do it, her curiosity won out and she reached out and grabbed Meg by the chin, pulling the other to face her again. 

Meg's optics cycled wide at the audacity of the action and her mouth fell open slightly and Primus, she really was a pretty woman, wasn't she? She had a very beautiful mouth. 

Ophelia blocked all the stray thoughts from her processor and pulled her optics away from the others lips to quietly say, "You're lying. What's the real reason for you not wanting to be married to me?"

Meg was crimson now, and if she strained her finials, Ophelia could hear the tiniest of whimpers escape the other. 

She frowned, and was just about to ask if Meg was feeling well, when the other woman jerked and seemed to regain her composure, normal scowl settling back over her face. "Maybe it's because I don't want people to think I tied myself down to a  _ Prime.  _ I have a reputation to consider, you know. Not to mention how it'd look to the other resistance members. Married to a Prime, hah."

Ophelia knew she was still lying, but let it go for now. She'd weasel it out of Megatron sooner or later. She stretched her arms in the air, cables creaking, and sighed, "Then just tell them I saw a holovid of you and decided to take you as my trophy wife. It's not like that's very uncommon."

Meg huffed, "Using me as an  _ escort _ is not uncommon. Tying me down is." A pang of sadness went through Ophelia and she tilted her head to brush her finial against Megatron in comfort. If it was anyone else, she would have given them a hug, but she knew Meg was more likely to throw her through the desk than accept it quietly. 

"Plus, we want the public to know that you're on our side. We don't want you murdered with the rest."

Aaaand there went the moment. Ophelia groaned, "We're not killing them, Megatron, for Primus' sake. How many fucking times-" 

Megatron opened her mouth to continue the same argument they'd been having for years when the phone on her desk rang and interrupted them. 

She went to pick it up even as Megatron said, "This isn't finished," and went to inspect items on the other side of the office. 

"Hello?"

"Ah, greetings Prime. I was just informed that you got into an altercation with the guards over a Kaonian woman?"

"Yes, my conjunx," Ophelia agreed, watching Megatron look at the expensive trinkets on the other unused desk. "What seems to be the problem?"

"Oh, nothing, nothing, my Prime," the mech on the other end simpered. "It's just that she was found near a restricted room and wife or not, she can't be allowed there from now on."

Bullshit. All the senator's wives were allowed to go wherever and do whatever they wanted. It was either because of Megatron's home city or because of her speeches. Ophelia twirled the wire of the phone around her fingers, thinking. "Fair enough," she said, "but you know, I missed her so  _ much _ this past week. I could hardly bear it." 

Across the room Meg jerked her head up, red optics narrowing. Ophelia flashed her a smile and spoke over the other bot's hesitant agreements. "So I've decided that I want her as my secretary. She'll work in my office and assist me with anything I need. Do inform the people necessary and have a good day." 

She hung up and promptly dodged the incoming antique vase aimed at her face and laughed. 

________________________________

"Come on, it's not that bad," Ophelia cajoled, getting into the driver’s seat. Megatron hmphed angrily and looked away, already strapped in, clearly ready to get away from the place. 

Ophelia chuckled at the other's pouting, starting the truck and pulling out. She relaxed under the purring of the engine. She'd owned this baby since her dockworker days and was loath to give it up, even if everyone, resistance friends included, claimed it gave her 'public image issues' and was 'clunky and stupid.'

Ophelia looked back at her conjunx. Megatron had gone silent after yelling at her for twenty minutes straight after the phone call, Ophelia cackling the whole time and hadn't talked to her since then. It wasn't like the secretary thing was a bad idea and Megatron was the one to suggest it in the first place, so the only one suffering from 'humiliation' here was Meg herself. Served her right for complaining so much about being married to Ophelia. 

Feeling a little bad about the whole thing nevertheless, Ophelia opted for the scenic route back to her penthouse, knowing that the other woman had never been to Iacon before, never seen its wonders. Sure enough, Meg's usual scowl slipped off her face as she gazed out the window, looking at the city around her. 

Ophelia was driving through the Roneian plaza- often called Iacon's own crystal city. Huge crystal trees lined the open streets and the shops lining both sides of the wide, open street had multicolored trinkets and clothes and jewelry and energon sweets and the most exotic wares you could imagine. Ophelia glanced over at Megatron, breath hitching when she saw the wonder on her face, a smile tugging at her lips, lights from the city glittering in her eyes. 

Ophelia smiled and gunned it down the empty freeway, relishing in the ecstatic laughter from the woman next to her. Fresh wind whipped in through the open windows, messing their hair up. They were both panting with joy when they finally hit traffic again, and Ophelia felt her spark stutter at the beautiful smile that Megatron was currently aiming at her. 

"Alright, you win," She said, "what were you asking me earlier?"

Ophelia wondered if she should drop the subject in favour of letting the other enjoy herself, but ultimately the pressure of reality won out. "I was saying, we need a backstory. For when people start asking."

"Hmm," Ophelia mourned the loss of Meg's smile as a frown took its place, "I suppose we can't say that you just saw me around and-"

"Was so overwhelmed by your sheer gorgeousness that I had to have you as mine?" Ophelia suggested. 

Megatron snorted, "Sure. And we can't make you have summoned me through the gladiator's guild, because one bribed inspection will make that one fall through."

"It'll have to be from before the Primacy then."

Megatron sighed, rubbing at her temples. "That brings its own set of problems. Apart from the fact that we weren't supposed to even have been talking to each other, why didn't you tell them about me before? Why did a celebrated gladiator deign to marry a simple file clerk? Who married us?"

Ophelia thunked her head down on the steering wheel and sighed, regretting her choices now, "Let's see. I didn't tell them about you because I was waiting for you to arrive to introduce you. You married me because you  _ loved me,  _ asshole. We don't really owe them an answer for the rest. Besides, what are they going to do? Arrest me?"

Megatron pursed her lips and slumped back in the seat. "It'll come back to bite us later," She muttered, "I don't like leaving loose ends."

They drove in silence for a while. Ophelia racked her processor for any possible solutions. Even if it wasn't official, everyone and their mother knew that Megatron was the head of the revolution and it was bound to raise some questions if she suddenly married the enemy leader. 

Wait a minute. "That's it!" Ophelia turned to the other, "We could say that we knew each other before, and since the revolution was gaining momentum, I decided to take you as my wife in order to keep you in line."

Meg's eyes turned thoughtful. "That could work. And I could tell my side- our side, sorry, _ sorry _ \- that I needed a way to get into the Senate building so I seduced you. Huh," She smiled, "Not bad, Orion."

Ophelia grinned back, slightly giddy at the praise. She didn't get much from Megatronus often, no one did, and it always sent her spark aflutter. 

Meg's eyes suddenly slid past her and widened. "Pull over!" She shouted, and Ophelia startled and jerked the truck over to the curb. 

"What? What is it?" She said urgently, hand going to her blaster rifle. 

Megatron smirked and unbuckled her belt, leaning towards her, "You, my dear  _ conjunx,  _ are buying me a ring. An expensive one."

Ophelia sputtered, "You don't need a  _ ring.  _ This marriage is fake, as you've told me many times, at length, at the top of your lungs. "

"Maybe so. But still- if I'm going to be your kept woman, you're going to keep me properly. I don't want people thinking I'm cheap."

Ophelia raised an eyebrow, " _ And  _ it will give you the upper hand against Sinagtala in your little fashion feud."

"Perhaps," Megatron shrugged, studying her perfectly manicured nails casually, "But that's none of your business. This was your frag up, now you have to pay the bills. Let's go."

Ophelia groaned and followed her out of the truck and into one of the most expensive jewellery stores on Cybertron. She watched as the storekeepers caught sight of her through the glass and gasped, running around and fixing stands and clothes. 

Megatron grabbed her hand, "Come  _ on, _ " She demanded, a clear thrill in her voice. 

She walked in with the confidence of a goddess and called out, "Your most expensive jewelry, please," to a flurry of agreements and movement and jingling. 

Ophelia sighed. It was going to be a long few hours. 

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Op: wife.  
> Meg: sugar mommy.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They are all FRIENDS and they LOVE EACH OTHER and anyone who doesn't like it can suck my dick.

"I cannot _believe_ you blackmailed the shopkeepers like that!" Orio- _Ophelia_ seethed from next to her, knuckles tight on the steering wheel. 

Megatron rolled her eyes, examining her purchases. "They deserve it. It's not _my_ fault that they chose to sell overpriced fakes, now, is it?"

"You could have _chosen_ not to threaten them into giving you a million shanix worth of real jewelry, but you did that anyway."

Megatron huffed, "I didn't slave away in the mines for a century for these people to fool people with fake stones. Honestly, how could anyone not notice…" She trailed off, sorting a chain into the carved box she'd grabbed last minute to hold everything. Oh, Sinagtala was going to be so jealous of her, it would be _great_. 

Ophelia sighed explosively next to her, rubbing her nasal ridge. Megatron ignored her and peered out the window at the high rise building they were pulling up to. She whistled as they got out, "Now that's a building."

"I didn't choose it," Ophelia said tiredly as she scanned her fingerprint on the door panel. "They just gave it to me." 

"Lucky."

They stepped into the sleek elevator and Megatron actually jerked when it started, surprised by the speed, box jingling in her hands. Ophelia's arm shot out and grabbed her by the waist instinctively and Meg could feel her face go red _again,_ Primus dammit. Ophelia's own brown optics were wide too and wait a klick, Meg was wrong after all. They weren't the same eyes- her irises had the slightest bit of turquoise in the centre. 

She looked beautiful. 

Battle instincts borne of years of fighting suggested deflection and Meg opened her mouth, blurting out the first thing that came to mind, "You still have to tell the others that you're alive."

Ophelia winced, obviously not happy with the fact, "Yeah. Through your datapad?"

"Obviously," Meg sniffed, straightening up and away from Ophelia as subtly as she could. The door opened and Meg walked out, handing the other the datapad over her shoulder. 

_Top floor, huh,_ she mused, as she pulled off her jacket and draped it over an armchair, _fancy_. And it was-even though Orion had clearly had no time to furnish the place yet, it was wonderful: huge French windows opening to a balcony with an excellent view of the city skyline, wood panelling, well placed lights… this place easily cost more than the entire rebellion could scrape together in twenty years. 

Megatron stretched in the middle of the room, tired from the long day. First, there'd been the stress from sneaking into Iacon and all the way up to the Senate building, without being caught. For all her bluster when she'd taken on the mission back home, she was surprised that she made it at all. Then, the whole marriage business, and then finding out that Orion-

Orion was-

Meg shunted the thought to the back of her processor to dwell on later. That was a can of worms she didn't want to open until she was alone. She grimaced at the sweat and dust clinging to her skin. Primus, she was filthy. She could really use-

"The bath's straight ahead and to the right." Ophelia called out, flopping onto the sofa in the corner of the room, datapad already dialing the base computer. She smirked and fuck, it looked so much better on her than it did Orion, which Megatron hadn't thought possible. "Go ahead, you look like you need it. We all know exactly how much you _love_ your baths."

_Why did she have to make that sound so lewd,_ Meg thought desperately, inwardly screaming at the sultry tone, outwardly rolling her eyes and making her way down the passageway.She chanted _she doesn't know the innuendo, she doesn't know the innuendo_ to herself as she walked away, trying to discard the memory of the other's unintended flirting before it got saved to her hard drives. 

Her processor informed her that she should probably tell Orion not to call the base up without a warning, while looking like the fucking Prime, but she vindictively cast it aside and relished in the sudden yells and panicked shouting from Ophelia coming from behind her. 

She chuckled rather maliciously as she pushed open the door to the bath. What an idiot. Meg shook her head and was going to yell out something insulting to the other when her optics slid to the room in front of her and her jaw fell open. 

This place was _fancy_. The whole bathroom was inlain with stained turquoise marble and white gold carvings decorated the walls. On the right was a huge mirror, white gold flowers creeping up its sides and on the left, taking up half the room, was the bathing area. 

Meg slid the carved bronze partition door to one side and stepped onto the plush rug, admiring it. The bath took up one side of the room and it was gorgeous- a round tub with _pillars_ and _hanging crystals_ and- was that a fucking chandelier? 

Megatron could not _wait_ to get in. 

She had something to do first though. She pinged her amica across the bond as she stripped down and waited for a reply. Meg looked at her reflection in the mirror, curiously watching her optics as they turned the color of Sinagtala's brighter red ones as the Seeker picked up. 

::Yes, what do you want? Did you get arrested? I told you it wouldn't work ::

Megatron leant back against the far wall and cut to the chase ::Orion's alive. The matrix made her Prime ::

Static spewed across their bond and Meg couldn't help but laugh at the other's emotions- happiness, disbelief, confusion, outrage and about twenty others unique to her alone. ::Bitch:: Sinagtala muttered, clearly picking up on her mirth. ::Do the others know?::

Megatron sighed and walked to the tub, turning the solvent on. ::She's telling them right now:: Unwilling to explain every last bit of the story she'd been told, she sent a data packet of the memories of the day to the other. 

:: So. How are you feeling?:: Sinagtala asked suddenly, sounding subdued. 

Defensively Meg asked :: What do you mean? :: 

A shred of 'really?' flowed over their bond. :: If you've forgotten, which I don't know how it would be possible, but you are stupid- I'm your _amica endura_. Primus knows your dreams have spilled into mine enough. You loved Orion, didn't you? ::

A pang of pain went through Meg's chassis. The bathroom suddenly seemed empty and cold and she walked into the tub in defense. Probably a mistake- the solvent was very, very hot- but hell, at least she wasn't cold anymore. She stared blankly at a wall, breathing shaky and replied :: You knew? Did you tell anyone? ::

:: No, but you weren't very subtle. Like changing your name when she died. Or, well, when we thought she died::

Megatron leaned back against the porcelain edge of the bath, soaking in the warmth. :: No, she- Orion's dead. Ophelia, she's...different. Somehow. ::

Sinagtala hummed :: The Matrix, I'm guessing? ::

Meg grabbed a bottle off the side shelves and sniffed it. Apricot and Honey? Not bad. :: Yeah, she- she's more.. _open_ , I suppose and more.. Rough::

Sinagtala examined the data packet she'd been sent :: I think you're being stupid. She looks like the same clumsy bumbling idiot who walked around Kaon with you on a leash.::

Megatron slapped the water in indignation :: She did not have me on a leash! ::

::Uh huh, sure, and you brought crystal flowers for _everyone_ in the rebellion, didn't you? Or what about that time you-::

::Shut UP, Sinagtala! :: Meg hissed, servos curling into fists and the liquid soap in them spilling out into the water. Her amica cackled at her embarrassment. 

::Alright, I have to go soon, but one last thing. Are you still in love with her?::

Megatron paused in wringing out her braids at the sudden seriousness she could feel over the bond. She stared at the bottom of the tub and considered. ::I don't think so. Like I said, Orion's gone. But Ophelia? It….it would be very easy to fall in love with her, I think. :: 

Silence. A few seconds passed before Sinagtala's aversion to the spectrum of emotions won out and she said :: Wow. So are you going to cut her off or not?::

Megatron laughed. Rather hysterically actually, enough so that after a few minutes, she could feel Sinagtala's concern mingling with the need to call an asylum. She blinked shampoo out of her optics and said :: Oh, I didn't tell you. She told the Senate we were conjunxed. Quite a scene actually, it should have hit the news channels by now.::

There was a complete lack of anything from their bond apart from the lingering half-crazed laughter from Meg as the Seeker apparently looked it up. 

:: Well.:: she declared after a few minutes. :: You're fucked.::

________________________________

Meg dried off her hair with a plush towel as she walked back into the living room, wearing one of the soft bathrobes she'd found. She twirled the end of one of her braids with a finger, and made a mental note to get Ophelia to make her an appointment with a good hairdresser soon. 

Sinagtala had cancelled her meeting and babbled something about her day and the people she was currently manipulating for half an hour straight to get Meg's mind off of Ophelia, because ‘I don't need your angsty thoughts about her in my head for the rest of the week.’ Bitch though she was, Sinagtala really was a good amica deep down.

Deep, _deep_ down. Meg didn't think she’d be able to look Sakoiya in the optic ever again after hearing Sinagtala gush about her for so long. _You don't understand! She's so_ big _and so very smart but also so_ stupid _, I just want to rail her till she cries._

Megatron shuddered as she sat down heavily on the sofa next to her own bunch of problems. Next time, she was blocking Sinag as soon as she mentioned her latest obsession. 

She flung the towel to the side and looked at Ophelia, who had shifted closer to get her in the frame as well. There were dried tear marks on her face and she spared a moment to be glad about it - she didn't think she could handle Orion crying in front of her just yet. 

Megatron jerked as her name was suddenly called and looked at the screen. "What?"

Stinna rolled her eyes. "I _said_ , did you have trouble getting to the Senate building? How did you bail her out anyways?" The last part directed at Ophelia. 

Megatron smiled, the hour in the bath having been enough to see the funny side of this whole situation. "Oh didn't Ophelia tell you?" She wrapped a hand around the Prime's shoulders tightly as she groaned, "We're conjunxes now!"

A burst of noise came from the screen and Meg laughed and held on tightly as Ophelia tried to push her away and escape. Too bad, she came up with this, she had to deal with it. 

Onscreen, everyone was still yelling. Honey's voice rose over the rest wailing, "How could you get married without us there, mom?" Which is about when Meg realized her mistake. 

"No, no," Ophelia said hurriedly, "we're not actually conjunxes." She shot Meg a dirty look at her muttered "Thank Primus" and continued, "I just- I- panicked. I couldn't think of anything else in time."

Silence. Then Jacqueline removed her glasses to stare at her amica dead in the optic and ask, "Orion. What the actual fuck?"

"I said I was sorry, HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO SAY THAT I'M SORRY?"

"How do you _accidentally tell people you're married?_ "

"Do you know how people are going to see this? You know how it's gonna look, right?"

Blitz grinned, garish necklaces xey were wearing clunking together, as she looked straight at Megs. She snarled at xem warningly, knowing what was coming, but xe continued anyway, " Yeah. People will think that little Orion finally screwed up her courage to get a piece of-"

Ironhide hit xem over the head with a screwdriver, scolding, "There are children present!"

"Hey!" Robbie shouted indignantly. Ironhide dissolved into an argument with her, Honey, Drift, Blair and the rest. 

On the other side, Ophelia was still trying to placate her amica, "Jacs, please, calm down. Ariel, Dion, please, _get her to calm down_."

"I WILL NOT CALM DOWN. HOW DARE YOU MARRY WITHOUT ME BEING THERE? AND ANOTHER THING-"

"Yeah, no." Ariel said, "You're on your own for this one, 'Rion."

"Okay but," Sonora cut in, looking up from where she'd been pinching her nasal ridge for the last few minutes, "What will we say to the resistance members? How will we justify this?"

Megatron cut in loftily, "Ophelia suggested that it be a ploy from both sides- for me to get a way to access important documents and for her to keep an eye on me."

Shakhina piped up after a few seconds of considerative silence from everyone, nodding appreciatively, "Logical. However, you must also consider that those who are unaware of this plan will have to not suspect anything. You will have to act like you are truly in love. "

"Yeah, that's there. We don't want half the population wondering why their High Priestess suddenly took the Champion of Kaon as her wife."

Ophelia threw her hands in the air, "Can Megatron not have _actually_ married me for love? Is it that impossible?"

"For love? No. _But…_ " Meg trailed off, optics travelling down the Prime's body insinuatingly, grinning. 

"Oh, shut it," Ophelia whacked her shoulder, grinning. Meg's spark skipped a pulse as she leaned completely on her and nuzzled into her shoulder with a sigh. 

Her face went red for the fifth time that day and she was grateful Ophelia wasn't able to see it this time. The people on the video call could though, she realized in horror, as she turned to look at them, all either grinning or leering at her teasingly. Even Rajni, whom Meg had never seen smiling in the eight centuries she'd known the doctor, was smiling. _Rajni._

"On second thought, it shouldn't be much of a problem, hmm Megatron?" _Stinna_ , the one mech Meg hadn't expected to betray her like this, teased, leading to raucous laughter from the others. Her cheeks heated up more. The rest of them really _did_ already know. Unfortunately, she'd known them all too long to be truly angry and slipped straight into embarrassment. 

"We can handle the rest by ourselves. Goodbye," she snapped out, scowling as she cut the call to the beginning of hoots and jeers. 

Ophelia lifted her head to look and Meg fiercely beat down the part of her processor that felt _sad_ about it. "What was that all about?"

"Nothing. Where am I going to sleep?"

Ophelia, like always, took the deflection, "Oh. Um. You can share a bed with me, it's pretty big. I'll go get some energon and then we can turn in." 

Great. One bed. Meg really was ticking all the cliche boxes today, wasn't she?

The Prime got up and came back with two cubes of energon and they refueled quitely. Megatron had to fight her processor furiously against asking Ophelia to lean on her again.

Ophelia hummed, breaking her out of her thoughts and a long finger poked at her cheeks. "Can't you ever stop scowling? One day your face might get frozen like that, you know," she teased, brown and turquoise eyes twinkling. 

Meg's breath hitched. That dialogue had been a familiar line of banter between her and Orion, with her always replying by scowling deeper, only for it to fall off completely at the other's giggles. She had mourned that interaction along with everything else when Sonora had solemnly informed her that Orion was unreachable and she could pick up no trace of her. 

Megatronus hadn't wanted to believe it at first. But when three days passed and the mission room had officially had to declare Orion dead, she had screamed and raged and declared that the Senate would be _destroyed_ and then stormed off to her habsuite and sobbed for the first time in centuries. 

"Meg?" Ophelia said cautiously, bringing her back from the memories she'd gotten lost in, "Everything okay?" 

Meg took a shaky breath, putting her empty cube down. "I'm glad you're alive."

Ophelia's optics softened and she put down her cube too to silently pull Meg into a hug. 

All her swirling thoughts and emotions blanked out over the sheer bliss of being held. She pulled up her hands to crinkle into the others velvet jacket, (which the Prime _somehow_ managed to pull off) and sank into it. Ophelia was as cool to the touch as Orion was, unlike Meg, whose blood always ran hot. 

_You belong together_ , her processor said nonsensically and she begged it to shut up. 

Ophelia yawned into her shoulder after a few breems passed, neither of them willing to let go, and her weight grew heavier, slumping more into Meg, clearly exhausted. Meg huffed out fondly, "Come on," and slid a hand under Ophelia's knees to pick her up. 

She was much heavier, that was for certain, but Megatron refused to let herself waver now. She hitched Ophelia higher to get a better grip even as the Prime wrapped her servos around her neck to help take the weight off her servos. She carried her down the hallway to where the bedroom was, when the mech in her arms suddenly burst into giggles. 

Megatron raised an eyebrow at her and Ophelia laughed out, "You, you- _pfft_ \- You're carrying me over- over the-" She trailed off into laughs even as Meg clicked her glossa in realization and rolled her optics. 

"Carrying you over the threshold? Really?" She deadpanned as she walked into the room, dumping the other on the berth. Ophelia snorted inelegantly, still laughing. "Yes, all of the other conjunx rituals don't matter at all, since I've _carried you over the threshold_ , I suppose we're truly married now," she continued sarcastically, enjoying the sight of Ophelia rolling around in mirth. She smiled, getting on one side of the enormous berth herself. She immediately slipped on the soft silk sheets and faceplanted straight down. Blinking, Meg got to her hands and knees again and made to move towards the pillows but, not expecting the give of the mattress, fell down again. 

Ophelia, who was finally winding down from earlier, took one look at her disgruntled face and set off again, laughing wildly. 

Meg reached the pillow at last and collapsed onto the berth, smiling. Orion had had two laughs - one polite and tinkling that sounded like bells, for normal occasions, and the other was an inelegant, booming laugh that sounded horrible, and was only ever heard when she found something extremely funny. This one was definitely the latter, the sound bouncing off the walls and filling the room, and even if it was at Meg's own expense, she couldn't deny she was happy to hear it. 

Ophelia finally managed to get herself under control, tears in her optics and pulled the blanket up over them. "Oh Primus," she breathed, laying back down, "I needed that." She turned and flashed a smile at Meg, "It's good to have you here." 

Meg hummed in agreement, still staring. Ophelia stretched and her voice box glitched and slipped into the local Iaconian dialect, "Stars above, I'm beat. As much as I wanna talk to ya, I gotta recharge or I'll be as useful tomorrow as a steering wheel on a mule."

Meg laughed. "Nice to see you still have your accent," she teased, earning a fist to the shoulder. 

"Mouth shut, you," Ophelia threatened, waving a finger warningly but smiling herself as she added, "G'night, Megatronus."

"Good night, Orion."

Meg shut her eyes and powered off to the sight of the other doing the same. She had been right, earlier. 

It would be very easy to fall in love with this woman. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	4. Chapter 4

Megatron and Optimus woke up. Or, more specifically, Megatron woke up, took one look at the Prime she was sleeping next to and tackled them to the ground, knife against their throat. Again. 

"What are you doing?" Meg snarled at them, hair frazzled from sleep, and clearly not awake enough to have accessed her memory files. Optimus didn't move and stared deadpan back at her, half resigned and half still stuck in recharge, and waited for the other mech to remember. 

Red optics widened after a few klicks and Meg let the knife dissipate, muttering out a "Sorry." and pulling them up. 

Optimus shrugged, pointing out, "Not like it's the first time," Orion had been woken up by being thrown into walls too, at the start of their friendship. It definitely beat any alarm clock on the market- nothing like a woman twice your size snarling at you with a knife to your throat to get you out of recharge. And hey, at least with the Primacy upgrades, the impact hurt slightly less. 

Meg grumbled out something but Optimus wasn't no longer listening, their optics having caught sight of the bathrobe Meg was wearing having slipped off her shoulder in the fight. 

She had. Very nice breasts. 

Optimus squeaked, "Um, Megatron?" The other mech looked at them and grunted, "What?" before following their gaze and going red. 

She sputtered out, "Fuck- Don't _look_!"

"Sorry! Sorry, sorry-" Optimus finally managed to pull their optics away, blushing hard. Not that it helped much- they were pretty sure that image was going to be engraved in their processor forever. 

Meg growled and stomped out of the room, muttering out, "Primus above.." and tying the bathrobe tighter around her as she went. 

Optimus sighed. Their marriage was off to a great start, huh? 

They walked off to the personal bathroom themselves, trying hard not to think about Meg's- _No, bad Optimus, stop_ \- and after a moment of deliberation, set the shower's solvent to the coldest temperature. 

They were in and out in five minutes. 

Optimus stared at the matrix in the mirror as they towelled off. The gold bauble had wrapped itself around them on the first day, nestled between their breasts and linked at their back. Curious suddenly, they tried to wedge a finger in between the relic and their body to see if they could get it off. 

Looks like they could. Optimus shrugged and went to make their way out before suddenly remembering that ah yes. They had company now, in the house, and neither they nor Megatron wanted a repeat nudity show. 

Well. They was sure Meg didn't want a repeat show. Optimus wouldn't complain. 

They held their mess of hair up away from their body, closed their optics and concentrated. That blue (it felt like blue, anyway) neural connection was still present in her processor, thrumming with energy and they grabbed onto it mentally and let the power flow out and warp their clothes into existence. 

Optimus opened their eyes. They made a noise of appreciation at the outfit that had materialized. It was different from Ophelia's, more puffy and boxy, with their curly mane of hair wrapped up in a high braided bun. Optimus widened their optics suddenly as an idea came to them and narrowed their optics again, channeling the matrix's power. 

They grinned happily at the undercut that had appeared and practically skipped out of the bedroom, humming. 

Optimus nearly bulldozed over Meg coming out of the bathroom. The other took a step back, a strange expression coloring her features. 

"You- How did you change so fast?" She said in a slightly strangled voice, optics flicking down Optimus' frame. 

"Oh, it's a nifty Matrix trick," They said, practically vibrating with excitement. Optimus turned around, showing off their new hairdo, "You like?"

Megatron made a noise of surprise, fingers reaching out and examining the patterns in the undercut, "It's probably the most fashionable thing you've ever had on your body."

Optimus gasped, offended, "How dare you! I am plenty fashionable!"

Megatron chuckled, hitching her own impeccable grey blazer jacket over her arm (oh, good, she'd found the iron) and flipped her dreads over her shoulder, flashing a bright and insincere smile as she walked away, "Sure."

Optimus sputtered out indignantly and followed the other woman, ranting, "Just because I don't wear all your fancy branded, expensive clothes, doesn't mean I dress badly." 

Megatron turned around with packaged energon cubes in hand (she'd been here awake for barely an hour, how-) and Optimus was very aware of a striking a figure Meg made in the white dress shirt she was wearing. "Just because you can pull it off well, doesn't mean the clothes you wear are fashionable."

Optimus grinned, leaning on the counter and sipping their drink, "So you're saying I look good."

"I did not say that. What are the patterns in your undercut supposed to mean?"

Optimus considered whether to take the deflection or not, but their pride was still starting from the attacks on her fashion sense. They compromised, "The sword and hammer? It's for you- they're your favorite weapons, aren't they? We are married after all, so I felt like it made the most sense."

Meg had started choking on her energon halfway through and Optimus returned her narrowed suspicious optics with the sunniest smile they had. 

Meg suddenly regained her composure, straightening up and putting on the same unaffected expression she wore during their debates, "Fair enough. We are conjunxes, after all." She pointedly twisted her favorite ring from yesterday's stash, which did very weird things to Optimus' insides. "And at our position, we both need to look respectable. Which means I need an appointment at the hairdresser and you need an appointment with someone who has," Meg leaned over and pecked her on the nose to soften the blow, "a fashion sense."

Something in Optimus' chassis went hot even as they screamed internally at themself, _it's a joke, it's a joke, she's kissing you for a joke, stop overthinking it._

They had to still function like a normal mech, though, so they huffed out, "I do have a fashion sense, it's just eccentric."

Meg scoffed, putting their cubes in the trash and walking towards the elevator, "Eccentric is one word for it. Burnable is another. Also that reminds me, if I'm staying here for a while, I'll need more clothes. And some better fuel. And-"

Optimus rolled their eyes, grabbing the keys and the jacket Meg had apparently forgotten to take with her. Tuning out the other's demands that filled the previous empty and cold flat with some warmth, Optimus thought that maybe this sham of a marriage wouldn't be such a bad thing after all. 

"-and we also need a new car."

Never mind. 

"What's wrong with my truck?" Optimus shouted at her retreating back, really offended now. "You-"

* * *

They both were still not talking to each other by the time Optimus pulled the truck- _the LOVE of her LIFE, thank you very much_ -to a screeching halt outside the salon. 

They exhaled, "Look-"

Meg interrupted them, sighing, "I know, I know, we have to pretend to be all mushy and sappy and we can't be seen arguing already. Eh, it was a stupid fight anyway."

Optimus grinned as they got out and hooked their arm into Meg's to pull her through the jangling door of the empty shop. 

The two salon mechs inside startled badly when they entered, one dropping the magazine she was reading and the other nearly falling over herself while trying to fix her apron. 

Meg cleared her throat after their babbled greetings showed no signs of stopping after a minute straight, "Apparently, you two are the best in the city for Kaonite hairstyles. I'd like something new for myself, please." She walked away, heels clicking against the wooden floor and sat down in one of the chairs. 

"What would you like her to have, my Prime?" The younger assistant asked timidly as the other one moved towards Megatron, gathering up supplies. Optimus jerked when they realized the blonde mech was talking to them, with no regards for Meg's own opinion on the matter. They looked at the tension in her shoulders and wondered how often this happened in Iacon. 

"I- I don't really know," Optimus told the mech, stumbling over their words, "She's her own- she can choose her own-"

"Oh, don't ask for _their_ opinion, Optimus knows nothing about fashion," Meg called out. The blonde next to her squeaked, but the other woman, the one with bright red hair, seemed to relax. Moving much more organically, she fastened an apron around Meg, drawling out, "Oh, you have one of those too? It's such a pain- I love my conjunx to death, but oh Primus, her _choices_."

Optimus put their hands on their hips, huffing in offense, but Meg was smiling and the redhead washing her hair was twittering away, so they couldn't bring themself to be too mad. 

Optimus turned to the younger assistant, who quailed under their gaze and gently asked, "So what do you do here, uh…Sandra?" 

Sandra gulped and then began shakily, "Well.. "

Optimus spent a pleasant while listening to the mech speak, opening up more and more as time went on. She had come to act as an assistant to her aunt Knockout to earn money for her twin Samantha's dream of racing in the big leagues. Both of them were very, very good at their jobs, from what Optimus could see in their photo album of customers, but they didn't get many customers because of the Kaonite and Tarnian hairstyles they specialised in, that Knockout had learned from her conjunx, Brigitta's friends. 

Somewhere around the half an hour mark, Optimus overheard Meg saying, "Maybe we could straighten it out?"

They turned to the other two and said in dismay, "Why are you taking out your braids?"

Knockout looked like a deer in headlights at the sudden confrontation, but Megatron sighed and explained, "I don't want to either, but if we want this to work, I'm going to have to fit in as much as possible. I don't think I'll be capable of not starting fights if people call me a barbarian because of the braids."

Optimus was still upset, but they couldn't argue with that reasoning. Still, they bent down to peck her on the cheek and said, "If you think it's best, love."

Meg blushed, and pushed their face away, "I'll put them back in afterwards, don't worry. Now _go_."

Thirty minutes later, she had gotten a straight bobcut from Knockout and Optimus had gotten a very interesting indepth look into life on the city borders from Sandra. 

"We have to go," Meg clicked up to her, cutting off her conversation with Sandra, "We're going to be late." The sun was just rising actually, both of them wanting to get an early start to the office, and Optimus thought they would have a spark attack because of the way the other woman looked in the morning light. 

Meg gave her a knowing smirk that edged slightly into fondness and then shook her head teasingly and walked away, saying, "Come along, dear." Optimus tore their optics away from her retreating body only after their audials registered the giggles from the hairdressers and shot to their feet, face burning. 

"Thank you, a lot," They choked out to the amused mechs, before walking towards where Meg was holding the door open, still wearing that knowing smirk. 

Knockout called out, "No problem, darlings! Feel free to come back anytime!" Meg dipped her head in acknowledgement, Optimus waved a goodbye and they walked back to their vehicle. 

"We'll do the shopping in the evening." Meg declared as they shut the doors and Optimus started up the engine, "I need some incentive to get me through what is definitely going to be a horrible day." 

Optimus nodded, fighting to get off the blush still coating their faceplates. As they drove along in silence-they could never agree on which music to listen to- Optimus had to forcibly keep their optics on the empty road, and not let them drift towards the gorgeous woman sitting next to her. 

They failed as soon as they hit the first stop sign. Meg caught Optimus looking and bristled, asking defensively, "What?"

Optimus smiled, deciding to abandon all common sense in favor of honesty, spark jittering as they replied in as calm a tone they could manage, "Nothing. You just look very pretty, that's all."

Megatron opened her mouth then snapped it shut, looking away into the distance, fighting a pleased smile tugging at her lips. "Oh, shut up and keep your optics on the road."

Optimus tried, they really did, but Meg's face kept flashing in her processor as they drove along and they thought to herself, _okay, okay, one last glance._

Turning their head to watch Megatron dozing off, optics shuttering, the picture of adorableness, was the only reason Optimus saw the huge ultra-class vehicle barreling down the road straight at them. 

Optimus felt fear seep through their circuits. There was no way they would be able to avoid the impact, they saw at a glance, not at the speed they were going. 

But Optimus could lessen the blow. They slammed the acceleratator, jerking Megatron awake and then twisted the steering wheel as hard as they could and hoped desperately. 

The truck skidded and there was a moment of tires screeching and Megatron yelling their name and Optimus praying _please, please, please_ , please, before the vehicle managed to turn 180 degrees, putting Optimus directly in the line of impact and relief coursed through her at the knowledge that the other would survive. 

For an astrosecond, nothing happened, and Optimus wondered if the speed had gotten them past the other vehicle after all.

But then something slammed into their side, knocking the wind out of Optimus' body and they felt a weird moment of- flying? Were they in the air? Before the truck crashed back down onto the ground and the world went dark. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so for some reason, updates on this fic aren't showing up so I'm gonna have to make a second part to see if that works.

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone guesses who's who with regards to the name, I'll give u a messy sketch of anything ur heart desires.


End file.
